


Fine

by goolinus



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goolinus/pseuds/goolinus
Summary: Joochan was too busy that Donghyun decided to find another guy as his Prom night date.He thought it would be fine, but at the end, it was not.Bongbeom and other members were also here.





	Fine

When **Donghyun** opened his locker, a flyer dropped out. He didn't brother to pick it up as he knew it was just another one advertising the Prom Night.

It was near, but Donghyun didn't feel excited at all. He was not interested in socialization or parties, literally everything beside dancing. He was the ace in dance club for some reason.

He locked all his text books and headed to the cafeteria. His friends were already there, sitting at their usual table near the corner.

…

"Hey bro, found your date yet?" **Jaehyun** asked, resting his chin on his palm. The blonde boy has a very pretty face, plus he is the captain of basketball team. Donghyun bet he had gotten lots of invitations.

"Nope." Donghyun put down his tray and sat next to him. "Where is Joochan?" He asked automatically.

"Band practice." **Jibeom** replied. The Busan boy went to the Mathematics advanced class and nailed every tests, so he was named as one of the top student in said subject. "He is a busy bee." Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders, he was actually the most lazy and slothful person in that table. He would only active around the basketball court.

The person they were talking about was **Hong Joochan**. The member of school band, art club and student council, sweetheart of every teacher, even students.

"He is just too kind," Donghyun commented. "He could have skipped one or two practices or those stupid meetings." The girls from Art club just called out those lunch meetings to see Joochan's face.

"Ne ne ne, control your jealousy, Mr Kim. Joochan is everyone's." Jibeom said as he finished another math question.

"I am not jealous!" Donghyun had a big reaction as expected. "Joochan is Joochan's, he doesn't belong to anyone, okay?"

"Are you sure? I thought he belongs to you."

"Yah! Bong Jaehyun!" Donghyun hit his friend with his skinny fist. "Ouch, Jibeom started it first!"

Donghyun was blushing hard. They always made fun of his care to Joochan when the boy was not around. Joochan had been his best friend since middle school. He was significant to Donghyun, though he never admitted.

 

"Fine…I will ask him." Donghyun dropped the word all of a sudden. "I will ask Joochan if he could go to the dance with me."

He wanted to hide himself under the table, ignoring the cheers and noises his silly friends were producing.

…

After school, Donghyun went through the hallway stealthily. He spent all his afternoon lessons to plan his invitation to Joochan, but he couldn't find a way to make it natural or 'less-misunderstanding'. He usually got to meet Joochan by this time as the younger had art lessons at the same floor.

In a few seconds, the door of Art room opened widely and a group of girls were surrendering Joochan as they came out. Donghyun peeked on them behind his locker door. The girls were more disturbing than usual since most of them were trying drag him.

Donghyun was controlling his temper _-he was not jealous btw._ How dare those girls torturing Joochan like that? _And he was not jealous!_

"Sor-sorry girls I can't go with you. I am the committee that night." Joochan rejected them with a gentle soft smile. The girls sighed with despair.

 

And Donghyun realized he was also rejected, before he could even ask.

 

Joochan spotted his friend as the girls left. "Hey, Donghyunie!" He went to Donghyun happily and gave him a back hug. He loves skinship especially with his best friend, but the boy just replied a cold gaze.

"Don't hug me like that…" Donghyun removed the arms around his waist.

"So, have you get your date for the prom night?" Joochan asked with his bright smile, Donghyun's coldness didn't brother him as his friend usually repelled his touches.

"No." Donghyun buried his head into the locker. "I think I would just stay at home…"

He couldn't see Joochan's face, but he could tell his friend was disappointed.

"But it would be fun!"

"I am not a big fan of parties." Donghyun lowered his head. "And I don't have a date."

"I-" "You, are going to focus on your job as the committee." He cut Joochan as he shut the locker door.

…

_"I will not join the prom night…"_

_"What? Ain't you gonna go with Joochan?"_ Jaehyun nearly fell from his bed after taking this phone call.

 _"He is the committee."_ There was a long blank until Donghyun moved on. "How about you? Wanna join my movie night at my house." It was his back-up plan.

After another long silence, Jaehyun told his friend. _"I got a date, with **Jibeom**."_

 _"What?!"_ It was Donghyun who nearly dropped his phone this time.

 _"I-I gonna show up…I am the captain you know."_ The basketball player explained.

 _"Oh my god Oh my god…Jibeom? Kim Jibeom???"_ Donghyun got a headache. That's too much to handle.

_"He just asked me right before your call in. I can link him in right now."_

Before Donghyun could refused his suggestion, Jibeom was already in.

 _"W'ups guys!"_ He was having a good mood, getting a date successfully while Donghyun was in an opposite situation.

 _"Alarm…Red code."_ Jaehyun hissed. When your witless friend hissed you, you knew, it was a serious moment.

 

 _"That's not the end, my friend."_ Said the busan boy.

_"I knew there are many popular guys out there without a partner."_

_"Yeh, we could find someone better than Hong Joochan."_ The Bong was really excited. He even got a list.

…

" **Lee Jangjun** , football team captain."

He was one of the most famous student in campus. He was handsome, strong, sweet, but Donghyun felt pressured with his winks. There was a group of crazy fan girls. They might tear Donghyun apart if he took their boy. Thank you, next.

 

" **Choi Sungyoon** , backbones of athlete team."

The runner was going to represent their country in Youth Olympic. He has a caring heart under his cool appearance. Donghyun was pretty sure their parents knew each other, so thank you, next.

 

" **Son Youngtaek** , contemporary dance-"

Apparently they were out of ideas as they started to introduce someone Donghyun already knew to him. They were both from the dance club!

A little episode was that Youngtaek invited him to have a collaboration and Donghyun accepted it. Okay, next.

 

" **Lee Daeyeol** , assistant teacher of-"

"Wait what?! Teacher?"

"Hey, that isn't a big deal. I have proposed to my kindergarten teacher when I was 3."

"Thanks Jibeom, but next please."

 

" **Choi Bomin** , future school president."

He was a golden child. There was nothing he couldn't do or couldn't get with his superb luck. He was everyone's sweet heart, but not include Donghyun. He repelled his height and gummy smile, NEXT.

 

" **Bae Seungmin** -"

"Oh hi guys," Seungmin waved to them as he took off his kendo mask.

"Seungmin is my cousin…" Donghyun liked his cousin. They shared the same dream to grow to 180cm.

 

…

"It's not working…"

They end up resting in the cafeteria. Donghyun still had no partner, but he gain an opportunity to perform with Youngtaek. He admired that senior dancer a lot, so he was not complaining.

"I guess I would just go as a performer." Donghyun heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks for your help…I really appreciate."

"As you wish, bro."

…

Going to prom night alone was not as bad as Donghyun thought. He saw many pairs were having an awkward moment, not all of them were enjoying. It may be a right choice to not replace Joochan with some strangers. Besides, he didn't think anyone could replace his best friend.

As promised, Donghyun and Youngtaek had a contemporary dance performance at the first half of the party. They went to get a drink after the performance and encounter Joochan, who are making a bowl of fruit punch. They exchanged an awkward smile as they haven't talked face to face since last week.

Youngtaek was pretty witty sometimes. He grabbed Seungmin, who was coincidentally near the bar, and went away.

"Hey, how's the night?" Joochan asked as he mixed the drinks with a big spoon.

"Pretty good. I just finished a dance perform." Donghyun took a cup of Joochan's fruit punch.

"Oh, I saw that and Jibeom Jaehyun too! I didn't know they are together."

"You have missed out lots of thing…but it's fine. You are busy." Donghyun mumbled and took a sip of the drink. He turned and readied to leave.

 

"No, It's not fine!"

Joochan stopped Donghyun from leaving the drink bar. He went across the bar table to his friend in a hurry. Since the distance between them has shortened, Joochan realized Donghyun had make up on and was wearing a tight black outfit.

"There is something I wanna tell you." Joochan put his hands on Donghyun's shoulders. The latter just let him continue. "I have been busying around in this semester. I met many people, but-but you are always the most important person to me." His pupils were shaking. He was looking at Donghyun's lips and they knew what was going to happen.

The dancer stood on his tiptoes and gave a peck on his friend's lips, but it turned into a kiss as Joochan leaned over.

"That's too sweet."

Donghyun commented and finished his drink. "You added too much sugar." Maybe there was alchohol or Donghyun might never make such a big move. He went to change his clothes and left Joochan dumbfounded.

 

At the end, Jibeom and Jaehyun didn't get to see their friends as the two went to an empty classroom, having their moments. Donghyun slightly pushed the boy away as he got a text message.

"Are you sure you don't need to stay at the hall?" He asked worryingly.

"It's fine. I missed you." Joochan landed another kiss.

Donghyun needed to admit his ~~friend~~ boyfriend was a great kisser.

 

In addition, there wasn't any alcohol in the punch.


End file.
